When the Sky Falls
by InfinityArk
Summary: Oneshot. When Good turns Evil.


**A/N I wrote this not only to get away from writing The Straw, but because I felt like it.**

* * *

He was on his knees. His face in his hands.

The fires fumed all around him in the distance. Engulfing the land in merciless heat. Buildings crumbled and fell apart in their damaged state.

He was on a flat metal surface left untouched from the destruction around him. In the surface was a face. A red face. It had once meant something, but now it had no purpose. He had destroyed its purpose.

Or so he thought.

Another stood at the opposite end of the surface. The Other was saying things he didn't bother to try and understand.

The Other sounded angry. Revenge echoed through the air at every word the Other spoke. The Other gripped his sword tightly and raised it in an attack position. Anger and revenge seemed to have been stuffed into his entire being.

Why was the Other so angry? Why was he as angry as the people he first meet when he came here. Was the Other mad that he had killed everyone and destroyed this place? But the people with the red face had attacked him first. They tried to kill him.

The Other in front of him began to tremble and energon tears fell down his face and he continued to say words that had no meaning to him. Then the Other began to scream at him, the sword began to glow a bright blue.

Finally he removed his hand from his face. Just one more, he would kill just one more, then it would be over. He then stood up still looking at the ground. The Other said some meaningless gibberish, and he looked up. His cold red optics meeting with the angry and saddened blue optics of the Other.

The cannon on his right arm transformed and was replaced with a blade that glowed red and heated into unbearable temperatures for any normal Transformer. The Other accepted his challenge, going into a fighting stance.

For a moment they waited. Neither of them making a move. When he took a step forward and let out a hiss. His mask fragmenting into red zigzags that resembled teeth, opening to reveal a blood red inner mouth.

The Other then made a battle cry and ran at him. The Other swung his sword but he lifted his own and the two swords collided. Energy burst in every direction and the two flew backward.

He managed to land on his feet and he slid on the ground sparks flying random directions. The Other was not so lucky.

The Other had flow into a pile of rubble and one piece had impaled him in his lower chassis. The Sword had been flow in a completely different direction.

He walked toward the Other. Transforming his blade back to its original gun form and his finger on his hands extended into long claws that glowed a furious red.

He stopped in front of the Other who looked up in fear. He knelt down. He clanged the claws together.

He raised the hand.

The claws flew into the Others upper chassis. Then he pulled down. The Other cried out. He went around the spark and down the midsection all the way to his left leg. All the while the Other screamed and cried and yelled out words he couldn't understand. In the Others optics was fear and pain and a unspoken cry for mercy.

He pulled his claws out of the Others leg. He put his hand softly on the Others chassis over his spark. He brought up his other clawed hand and grabbed a piece of the armor of the chassis. His grip tightened on the area over the spark.

The Other let out a whimper.

He began to tear. Tear the chassis apart like a wild animal. The Other screamed and the Energon tears fell pour down from his optics.

He stopped. A blue orb of light pulsed rapidly in front of him. Energon was all over his chassis and hands as it poured from the Others chassis.

He moved his hand up to the Others throat, who now only had enough energy left to cry. He swiped his claws at the exposed cables on the throat. The Other choked.

He stood up. He watched. Yes, he watched. His victims death was his favorite part of the game. He watched Hot Rod choke on his own Energon. "Why Nemesis?" Hot Rod said as he began to fade.

Nemesis's red zigzag teeth broke into a smile.

"Cause, it's fun,"

* * *

**A/N 'stunned silence'**


End file.
